


The Berry

by orphan_account



Category: Ben Barnes RPF, Chronicles of Narnia RPF, The Punisher RPF, ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Date night with your boyfriend Ben Barnes turns from innocent to not-so all because of a damn berry.
Relationships: Ben Barnes & Reader, Ben Barnes & You, Ben Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Berry

It had been a few months and date night was arranged. Your stomach did all kinds of flips in excitement as you got dressed in a red dress that clung to your curves just right. He had mentioned it was his favorite color and you took special care to have a few pieces in the color. Including the lacy bra that hugged your chest.

You decided tonight you would be extra cheeky, literally, and forgo the matching panties. There was something exhilarating about teasing Ben with that knowledge. You adjusted the dress once more, giving your body a little twist back and forth in the floor-length mirror. Your eyes lifted to see Ben in the doorway, his shoulder leaning against one side.

You licked your lips tentatively before turning to fully see him in that cream-colored suit. Your eyes shamelessly scanning him as he grinned at you and pushed himself off the door frame. “Look at you,” he said softly as your bodies came closer.

“That is my favorite suit on you.”

“And that’s my favorite color.”

You grinned brightly as his hands snaked their way to your hips to pull you in. Ben towered over you standing at six feet, one inch but you loved the height difference. He leaned in closer, one hand leaving your hip to tuck a fallen strand of hair behind your ear. You leaned into his touch a bit before he leaning down to kiss you. But he stopped just short of your lips.

“Ready?” he said and you opened your eyes to see him wearing the most devilish grin. You hummed and nodded before he was sliding his hand into yours to lead you out.

The outdoor dining area was beautiful. Although you had eaten dinner indoors here before, you hadn’t been outdoors. Ben must have called in a special reservation. The two of you were lead to a small white metal table that was already prepared.

Ben held out the chair for you and you slowly sat down, tucking the dress under you as you did. Ben guided the chair closer to the table but before walking away, he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on your bare shoulder.

You turned your head toward him and a smile as he pulled up and skirted your lips to kiss your cheek instead. Your lips tightened from the slight disappointment that he hadn’t kissed you yet.

He took his seat and you shook your head at him with a smile. “You’re being an absolute tease, you know that?”

“I do actually,” his cheeky grin spread to show his teeth.

Your attention dropped to the table to see an assortment of fruits, cheese, and a little bowl of cream cheese. “Just the appetizer,” Ben told you, answering a question that hadn’t even risen to the forefront of your mind.

That’s when an idea struck you. You reached out and dipped your finger slowly into the cream cheese to get a small dollop on the end of it. You made sure Ben was watching which of course he was.

You lifted your finger to your mouth slowly as your eyes met Ben’s. Your gaze remained solidly on his as your tongue gently came out to lick the very tip of your finger. It swirled in the cream cheese around a bit before your finger slowly slid into your mouth. Your eyes closed gently as your lips closed around your finger, reveling in the flavor before your finger was pulling slowly out of your mouth with a little pop noise at the end.

You opened your eyes to see Ben staring at you, the darkened lust-filled eyes searing into your soul, causing your breath to catch. But you simply smirked at him as your tongue escaped your lips to lick at them slowly, cleaning up any excess cream cheese. You could see his chest heaving a bit, knowing that the little charade was doing things to him.

His lips twitched and curled into a grin before he was reaching over and take a strawberry from the little plate. But instead of popping it into his mouth, he made sure you were watching as his strong tongue came out to lap at the strawberry and curl around it. He sucked it into his mouth with a wide grin so you could see the way his tongue worked the strawberry.

That familiar pool of lust started to build and you rubbed their thighs together trying to ease the ache you were feeling. “Cheeky” you murmured but loud enough for him to hear which only prompted him to chuckle as he ate and swallowed the strawberry.

“You started it” he chided with a wink.

“I’ll finish it too,” you said to which he raised an eyebrow.

Your elbow twitched slightly but just enough that a small clattering noise soon followed. In a swift moment, your foot slid the fork under the table at the same as you looked down surprised. "Oh! My fork!” You feigned the surprise without lifting your eyes to Ben.

You stood up and leaned over before getting down on your hands and knees. The floor length tablecloth that covered the bistro style table was perfect. Ben almost peeked under before your hand was suddenly gripping at his softened cock through his suit pants.

You heard the quiet groan from him and took the invitation to work the belt and zipper. You reached your hand in and stroked him through his boxer briefs earning a soft moan and a twitch of his hips. You grinned yourself as you leaned forward to help guide his cock out of the little pocket.

You gleamed at the sight of the little drops of pre-cum at his tip. Your tongue came out to lick the head and his hands came down hard onto the table as if he had been frustrated by something.

You scoffed as opened your mouth and slid it over his length. You couldn’t see it but he was biting down on his lower lip, leaning on his elbow and rubbing at his bearded face furiously, trying to keep himself from moaning out.

“Ah hello sir! Are you all set to order?”

The voice came clearer as the waiter approached and you made a soft hum against Ben’s cock as you slowed your movement but kept sucking at him.

Ben cleared his throat, probably trying to focus himself. “Uh yeah I think, I think we’re just going to share a small appetizer of the uh the uh the- the” his brain was making him stutter as you sucked him off under the table.

“The crustini and the- jam with goat cheese” he managed to stammer out before clearing his throat again. The sight of a flustered Ben amused you and once the waiter was retreating, Ben pulled up the tablecloth enough to see you and you met his gaze.

He was done for. That sultry look in your eyes as you sucked in your cheeks made him shudder as he released in your mouth. His jaw clenched when your eyes closed and you swallowed every last drop.

You pulled off of him slowly as he moved the tablecloth back and let out a hiss at the sudden cold air. His hips moved appropriately as you put him back together delicately.

You moved out from under the table but not before grabbing your fork. You flattened your hair with your free hand. “Damn thing rolled away I guess” you commented completely calmly.

Once you sat and looked at Ben, you noticed the gaze he was giving you and you giggled. “What’s the matter babe?” You asked with an innocent batting of your eyelashes.

He didn’t speak at first but instead reached forward to grab a raspberry that he slowly and sensually stuck his tongue into the empty hollow space and you swallowed hard. The cheeky grin that appeared on his lips said it all. He was regaining control.

“We’re getting the food wrapped up to go home because” he leaned forward, gazing directly into your eyes “It’s game on” the words made a tingle climb up your back and a grin tugged at your lips. Oh it so was.


End file.
